


Harry Potter One Shots Book

by Kicking_Chronic_Illness_Ass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicking_Chronic_Illness_Ass/pseuds/Kicking_Chronic_Illness_Ass
Summary: A book of one shots on Harry Potter
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Arthur Weasley
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The Bogart 

Draco Malfoy was always hated, always. The thing was in sixth year a year after he had admitted to the one, and only Harry Potter that he loved him. Draco stood in Remus Lupin’s classroom facing that wardrobe. “Now class you remember the spell don’t you?” Lupin said the class nodded. Draco stood there trembling he thought he knew what the bogart would be. Instead he was in the for the shock of his life. Draco let out the breathe he had been holding. He had expected to see Harry’s dead body fall out of the wardrobe. Instead he was faced with his father. “On your knees boy,” Mr. Malfoy said. The class watched in horror as Draco obeyed. Kneeling, his head down, his hands on his thighs as he waited prayed silently. “Look at me, look at him. Look at what happens when you defy the dark lord! You will be punished boy!” Mr. Malfoy yelled Draco didn’t even look up. The class stood paralyzed as they watched. “You have to help him Harry,” Hermione whispered watching the boy who had bullied them for years fall apart. Harry shrugged until he saw his own body fall out the wardrobe. Draco leapt to his feet, his wand in hand as he stared at his father. “But I love him, please don’t,” he whispered. His gray eyes filling with tears as Lucius didn’t even move. “Kill him, kill him and server your duty to the dark lord,” Mr. Malfoy whispered. Watching Draco crumbled at Harry’s feet as he begged for his forgiveness was enough for even Ron. As Ron yelled the spell vanishing the Bogart as he looked at Malfoy on the floor. “Come on,” said Ron as he helped Malfoy to feet. Draco had let it happen. what else was left to live for now? Everyone knew how he felt about Harry. As Ron walked Malfoy outside he finally found the words to say. “It wasn’t real, Harry is alive.” Ron said as he watched Draco slid down the wall to the floor. Silently they sat there for a while. Harry and Hermione finally catching up as Draco poured his heart out the Weasley. “He will never love me, he will never care that I won’t kill him.” Draco mumbled as Harry sat down beside Malfoy taking his hand in his own. Silently Harry sat there holding Draco’s hand. Harry didn’t need to say I love you too, or he cares. The simple gesture had been enough.


	2. Scars dramione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after the war. Years after the incident that left Hermione with a Mudblood scar draco finds himself still feeling guilty. How does he make it up?

Scar worship

Draco laid there watching his wife sleep peacefully before his lips landed on the old scar. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered kissing it again. Doing the same as she would when his mark seemed to cause him pain. All Draco could do was watching in horror as he held her arm. The guilty eating him alive. Hermione stirred a little confused. “What’s wrong?” She whispered wiping away the tears as she took a deep breath. Starting to sing the wizards favorite song. Draco smiled kissing the mark. “I forgive you, do you hear me Draco Malfoy I forgive you.” She whispered softly kissing him as she placed his hand on her baby bump. “Listen to me, and listen to me good. I love you, I love you. All of you even that mark. Even that stupid way you call out my maiden name when your mad. I love you so much. The Malfoy line will continue, and your son will know how much his mother loves his father. You don’t get to get out of this easy. Now go to sleep you have work in the morning. Make Severus proud,” Hermione whispered running her hand through Draco’s blonde hair. Draco nodded holding his wife to him as he slept. Dreaming of the night she got the scar. Hearing her screaming as she begged for him, pleaded for Draco to make it stop. He woke early the next morning with no intention of going to work. Instead today Malfoy had planned to make Mrs. Malfoy’s morning the best morning yet.


	3. The nightmares (drarry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy always suffered in silence its what he was taught to do. That is until a boy with a lighting scar shows him he doesn't have too.

Draco cant seem to shake the vision of Harry's body in the giants arms. The sound that came from Draco has Hagrid put Harry don't was a sound he didn't think was possible. The crowd of people watched each with their own grief the only problem was Draco seemed to be the only one who cared. "please, please potter," he whispered looking at Harry's lifeless body. As Draco stood there, trying to rip off his mark. "Malfoy," Hermione whispered as she put her hands over his. Draco didn't even realize that he had made himself bleed or that he was now being dragged back from harry. Draco woke with a start looking around the room coming up empty. Someone had been in his bed that was for sure, but who? 

"Harry let your father sleep, go play with your cousins," Hermione's scolding voice came as Draco set up. Shaking his head he ha tried to piece together the last few years. As Draco got out of bed smiling softly as a small boy who looked just like harry played with Ron's son. "Harry went for breakfast he will be back," Hermione said as she looked at Draco. seeing the mark out of the corner of her eye. sighing she got to work patching him up. Of course getting him to sit still didn't work to well when harry had picked that moment to walk back in to the burrow. 

"I thought you were..." Draco said hugging his husband tightly. "don't do that to me again," he whispered into Harrys neck holding him tightly. " Draco Malfoy potter I'm not going anywhere and it will take a lot more to get rid of me." harry said kissing the blond hair wizard once again and thanking Hermione for taking care of his husband.


	4. Illness Severus/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as a potions master there are certain illness they cant cure. Cancer seeming to be one of them
> 
> WARNING SAD

The pain in her chest, and armpit was something Hermione thought potions should cure. The fatigue, difficulty breathing, and the lump under her arm seemed to be things potions cant cure. Much to Severus dismay Hermione had dragged him out to a muggle doctor with her. As Severus looked around the pale white room, sat in the uncomfortable chair.   
The witch Severus had grown to love laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "You will be ok, The kids will be home in a few months and you can turn in to Molly as you cook and make Christmas feel like Christmas." Severus said kissing her head. As the doctor called Hermione's name, she stood leaving her husband behind her. The wait was killing the potions master, he had began pacing about ten minutes ago. Hermione still wasn't back, what could be talking so long? 

It was maybe thirty minutes later when Hermione came back to her greasy haired git, her eyes full of tears as she stood there. Severus just opened his arms hugging her to him as they walked back into a small room. The doctor was a pale man, short and blond hair. "Mr. and Mrs. Snape, The cause of the pain is a large tumor. we found it in the bottom lube of Hermione's lung. It seems to have spread to her chest wall, and into her lymph nodes. I understand this is a lot, but with chemo and surgery we can give you five to six years with your family." The doctor said Hermione let out a shaky breath. "Ok and without treatment?" Severus asked softly the doctor looked shocked. "Six months maybe a year," He said. Severus nodded moving his hair out his face a little, as he looked at the ring on his hand. As the two began their ride home Severus finally spoke. "Five years that is good, five more Christmas." He said smiling softly 

That was three years ago, three years ago they got that awful news. three more holidays, three more years with the kids. As Hermione laid in bed gasping softly for the next breath. "Sev.... Severus," She whispered breathless as she reached for him. For the first time in his life Severus Snape was grateful his son and daughter had decided to come home from the holidays. As Severus walked over to his wife opening another potion as he forced down her throat hoping it made it easier to breath. He watched as she took it happy she had. "Severus, I" Severus had cut her off 'Say hi to lily, give Fred a hug for me ok? They will protect you until I can. Don't you worry about the kids. I can hold down the fort here," Severus whispered kissing Hermione softly. Severus couldn't bare to watch his son and daughter say goodbye as he walked into the kitchen. 

Hanging his head he looked up at the sky. "Please... lily.... care for her.... protect her.... I need to know she is safe," He whispered crying. Severus Snape had failed his wife, his job was to protect her and he couldn't. That night as Severus hugged his son and daughter good night, he looked at his wife. "Why Mrs. Snape, you still are so beautiful, you look just like you did that day when I proposed." Severus whispered crawling into bed with her. scooping up her small fragile body next to him. taking a deep breath he kissed her head. The fuzz of her hair starting to grow back tickling his lip. They laid like this for hours, wrapped in each other and blankets. Hermione granger-Snape took her last breath on the tenth of January. 

three years, with the family and grand babies, even tough her body fought to kill her Hermione granger fought against that. 

Many years later Severus hang on the wall in the headmasters office. the picture of him wearing the same pissed look. until a girl walked in. "Mr. Snape?" She asked softly as Severus cleared his throat. this girl standing there had Hermione's eyes, and Severus nose. "Can i help you?" Severus asked as the head master walked in. "I see you had to find him Miss Snape. That is Severus Tobias Snape or your great grandfather." said the professor as Severus just smiled. watching the girl leave. The real Severus Snape held hermione granger in his arms tightly. "we did ok, they will be ok I hear this potions master is nicer." He drawled in the same voice that used to piss of Hermione.


	5. A lovely illness dramione (draco and Hermione)

As Draco came home, to find his girlfriend curled up in bed. Draco’s cloak wrapped around her as she shook and shivered. “Hermione?” Draco asked rushing over. Feeling her forehead he sighed her temperature was raising fast. Draco rushed off coming back with a potion that should of reduced the fever. Expect Hermione wouldn’t take it. 

“Just take it, then we can snuggle or do whatever you want.” Draco pleaded trying another tactic. “If it tastes bad you can chase it with juice, or butter beer if you want... please love,” he whispered his hand resting on her forehead feeling the sweat forming on her forehead. 

Draco tried again, trying to not to lose his cool with the stubborn witch. “Please, my love. Please Hermione I am begging you. Please take it. It will break the fever. It will help you feel better.” He pleaded again getting now where. 

“I can’t take that. It’s bad,” she whispered to Weak to raise her head more than a centimeter of the pillow. Draco now recognized as his own. “Bad for what my love?” He asked softly wondering in panic what she meant.   
“Bad for the baby...” she whispered softly. Those four words insuring panic in the youngest Malfoy. He stood up in a hast doing the only thing he could thing as he grabbed his wand casting his patronus. Snape had to be able to help, hell it was his job. Sure Draco and Hermione were adults but this didn’t make it any less scary. As far as Draco was concerned pregnant women were not supposed to have a fever and chills. Snape let out a heavy sigh but went to Draco’s aid anyway. “It’s Hermione! It’s bad! She is burning up and won’t take anything keeps saying it bad for the baby. You have to help.” Draco said panicking. “Breathe,” Severus said as he walked in the bedroom needing to see if it was true. Draco did tend to over exaggerate things. As Severus walked in he was met with Hermione curled up in bed shivering. Begging for Draco. “I can break the fever but she needs a real healer something could be wrong,” Severus said as he made up a potion quickly. The hard part was getting Hermione to take it. 

After many minutes of begging and Severus finally pulling out the professor voice when Hermione thought she was missing classes. She finally took as Draco took Hermione to the healer. Only to find out Hermione had the flu on top of being in the early stages of pregnancy. The next few days were horrible for Draco. It was like hearing hermione screaming over and over again as she begged for him to stop the pain. He was helpless, but as least he knew Hermione would get better.


	6. Chapter Six: Love knows no bounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape is sent to look after a sick werewolf. Only problem is Snape is hiding a secret. One that human Remus seems to know nothing of, but the wolf is all to protective of it. 
> 
> Warning: This contains Mpreg, a birth scene and adult themes such as rape and violence. If this is not your thing or triggering to you, please do not read these chapter.

Albus was always sending Severus on stupid missions when the man needed nothing but peace. Tugging on his robes and vest as he stood there. This style was something he had to admit it hid his growling middle well. Bagging up his things and shrinking them to fix in the pocket of his robes, taking one last look around his home. A sigh left the mans mouth as he held his hand to his stomach feeling the movement within. Giving his house elf one last order he apprated to Grimwald place. Raising his hand as he knocked on the door only for Mrs. Black to announce his presences before he could knock. Remus Lupin appeared from behind the door, looking like hell. His suit was tore and dirty. "You look like hell." Remarked the potions master as he stood there to be let in. Watching with a concerned look as the werewolf stepped aside Severus hand still tried to protect his baby bump a little. Of course to Remus that wasn't obvious with the clothes and the glamor. 

"come on in Severus," Remus said showing him to a room down the hall from his own. walking past Mrs. Black was something he had heard before so he didn't even turn to look as he tried to brush off the panic bubbling up inside him. As Severus put his things away, walking slowly back down the steps with his hand cradling his seventh month pregnant belly as he sighed. "So, have you been taking the potion? What are your symptoms and be honest with me Remus for this to work." The potions master asked as he took out the journal to record his information for Dumbledore. "Been feeling like hell, I don't sleep, cant get warm." Remus said as he watched Severus scribbling away. The older man sighed knowing he had made the potion that meant he would have to watch the transformation. "Where do you usually transform?" Snape asked as it was nearly night fall. Remus got slowly to his feet sensing somewhere within him that quick movements would scare the man. Walking behind the wolf several paces he followed him down to the cellar. 

The room, was cold and dark, a few wood creates in the corner. Severus sighed locking the door behind him as he swore he would never allow this to happen again yet here he was. Slowly he walked over making himself at home with the creates and trying to ease the pain. Severus watched in horror as Remus changed hearing him scream even thought most of the time there was no sound produced still hurt. The wolf now sat peacefully several feet away from Severus. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was grateful. 

The wolf tilted its head to the side as it inched its way towards him. Panic began to build in his blood, his heart pounded. His daughter kicked fiercely back at her father. His breathe now came in sharp gasps. The wolf walked over his throat exposed and its tongue laying out to the side. Severus knew he meant no harm bit panic attacks and PTSD were problems for even wizards. Severus smell was different, it burned. Remus sat there confused for a moment or two before pressing his nose to Severus's abdomen. Immediately the wolf knew it had done wrong as the man had stopped breathing. Backing up a pace or two Severus just sat there then slowly moved to lay down on the creates. The wolf knew the man was pregnant. The man inside the wolf was clueless. Severus slept peacefully for the first time since the attack with the wolf at his side. 

When morning came Severus got to work, making the potion to manage the wolfs symptoms caused by lack of care. As Severus worked trying his best tp ignore the man who was hovering. It was no east task. "Can I help you or do you like watching me work?" Severus asked in the same cold tone. Remus didn't speak for a moment or two. "I cant leave you," He said as he watch Severus turn on his heels. "Oh?" He asked in a voice that seemed more annoyed than anything. 

Werewolves had mates, even if human they felt a pull a need to protect that person. Remus couldn't explain why but he felt the need to protect the man. Remus was sure Sirius had been his mate but than again he had never felt this way towards his lover. Never felt like the other might die if Remus wasn't close. While Severus was distracted Remus tried to remove the glamor. Severus ignored the nauseous feeling that over took him. unaware that Remus could now see his baby bump in full light as he worked. 

"When? How?" Remus said as he looked at Severus's back. Without missing a beat the potions master spoke. "The how is self explanatory. Seven months. I am merely a carrier like many wizards." Snape said as he worked. Feeling that was his cue to leave Remus pulled himself away from Severus. Walking up the stairs past Mrs. black Remus sighed as he walked into the room he had shared with his boyfriend Sirius months prior to his death. walking over to the dresser, he began searching for something anything to take his mind of the fact he might be mated to the potions master. Finding nothing in the drawers as he looked until he came to the last one in the left corner. It was locked. "Alohomora," Remus said but the drawer didn't move. Sighing he tried a few more spells before remembering the favorite spell of all the Marauder's. The drawer opened to reveal a pentsive.  
carefully picking up the bowl Remus knew this had to contain Sirius's memories. Something he wished to keep secret or maybe something he wished to no longer hold on to. 

Remus sighed as he looked in the bowl. The feeling of being pulled forward was awful. It hurt his shoulders and neck. It stopped and Remus got to his feet still in the Black family home as he stood in the dining room. Hearing Sirius voice he followed it. Turning around slowly he could see Severus pinned to the wall as he struggled under Sirius weight. "I just want to play a game," Sirius said as he put his hand around Severus throat. The panic in Severus's eyes was real as he kept trying to fight off the other man. Remus watched with no clear emotions on his face as Severus was thrown into the dinning room table. His pants tore off him as roughly as Sirius could manage. Remus had never been a fan of Sirius pranks on Snape. This was something else, something horrible. As Severus gasped for what little air Sirius aloud him to have Remus saw the tears in his eyes. Using a binding charm Severus was stuck as Sirius played his sick game. This explained the panic last night walking into the house, the fear of the wolf itself. When it was over and Remus was free of the horror he couldn't just let this go. His boyfriend had ruined Severus Snape's life. 

Remus looked in Severus room finding him sitting in a chair by the fire reading. "I am sorry, Severus for what he did to you," Remus whispered as he looked at the back of the potions master's head. "What you weren't in on that prank too?" came Severus's snide remark. "Severus he.... he raped you." Remus whispered. "I know that wolf! Every day I am reminded of it!" Severus yelled as he got up crossing the room to Remus. It was nearly nightfall and Severus still had to watch the transformation. Removing the glamor and letting his belly be free he watched Remus transform again. Feeling calm when around the wolf. Softly patting his head the wolf laid its head on Severus's leg. 

When his transformation was complete and he was once again human Severus handed him the potion. "This is all of it you will need." He said as he beginning packing up his things to leave the Black home. "wait, Severus you cant just go! I know you can feel it too!" Remus yelled Severus just sighed as nodded. Sighing recently Severus would bring the wolf back to Snape manor. Appearing the yard again with a pop Severus began his walk through the snow to the front door. Once inside Remus was showed to a room that Severus had a feeling he wouldn't use. The house elf Mimsy appeared asking Severus if he needed anything and again he told her he was fine. "Where shall I" Remus asked not needing to finish the sentence. "The grounds and house are warded you can transform outside if you would like run off the energy." Severus said. Remus nodded and headed out to the lawn. He ran and played like a dog for a while before movement in the house alerted him. Someone was at the back door. It looked like Severus. Something look wrong as the black figure stood there holding on to the doorframe with all the could before falling to the ground. Remus had all he could do to get over there fast enough. Severus Snape was kneeling on the ground calling for the wolf. "thought you might like to come in its cold." Severus said as he got to his feet again. Walking beside him as they slowly made their way to Snape's bedroom. Remus curled up on the rug and that is all he remembered when he woke beside Severus. 

His arm wrapped around his belly. Severus groaned sharply holding Remus's hand in his own. Remus gasped feeling the other man's stomach tighten. He wasn't a doctor, not even a nurse but he knew contractions when he saw them. Severus seemed relatively unbothered when it passed. "Just my body preparing." He whispered sensing the panic in Remus touch. When he finally did open his eyes he wasn't surprised to the see Remus's face mere inches from his as he leaned up closing the gap. The kiss was soft and sweet and about all Severus was willing to let him do. Remus could work with that as he hand rested on the other mans stomach. 

As the months passed they were ok in a loving relationship and Severus didn't pull away anymore when the house elves came. Today was different. Severus was panic more then usual. When Remus was finally allowed back into the room he knew something was wrong instantly. Severus was kneeling at the end of the bed cursing under his breath. "I cant do this..." I mumbled softly unaware his partner was watching him. Wordlessly Remus dropped to his knees behind his partner rubbing the other mans back. Severus eased his hold on the sheets of the bed before he spoke. "Please.." He whispered softly. " I am not going anywhere so don't even fight with me." Remus whispered as he kissed Severus's neck. The hours raged on Severus was exhausted and nightfall was nearing. Glad it wasn't a full moon Remus did the best he could to comfort Severus's. 

Pushing on his hands and knees seemed to help the pain, though Remus kept hoping this baby would wait for poppy. It seemed that way until that strangled scream or sob left Severus's throat. Remus wasn't sure what it was but he knew it meant baby was close. Smiling softly as he started to feel her head. "Come, on you got this." Remus whispered in Severus ear. Who was now standing there beside their bed, his arms wrapped around Remus's neck as he pushed. Severus was to tired to insult him as he laid his head on Remus's shoulder. He had been at this nine and a half hours and Remus couldn't blame him. "Push... She is right there." Remus whispered feeling Severus's body bare down even harder. Bending his knees slightly as he pushed again. Remus smiled as he held his daughter's head in his hands. Severus gave another yell begging Remus to make this stop and he wished more than anything he could. Watching his daughter come into the world was something Remus thought he would get to see. Sure biologically the little girl he now held wasn't his but he would treat her like she was. "You did it Severus," Remus whispered as he helped his partner lay down again. Wrapping up the little baby in a blanket as she was handed to Severus Remus just smiled. Severus made an odd noise as Remus looked over. The odd noise the older man had made had been a name. Remus watched panic stricken as Severus color faded and poppy rushed in. "He cant be please!" Remus whispered as he was shoved out in the hall. "You didn't happen to catch what your name was supposed to be did you?" Remus cooed as he smiled softly at her. Reaching in his pocket to see if he has a tissue wanting to wipe her face he found a note. It was clear it was from Severus as Remus unfolded it just the words Jacqueline Molly Snape-Lupin were written down. The parchment was full of other names this was just the only readable one.   
"That is your name little one," Remus said as poppy came out of the room. "He is alright, just sleeping which he needs to do." She said as Remus walked in the room. 

" I don't ever want to lose you marry me Severus? Marry me." Remus whisper kissing his head 

"Yes."


End file.
